Glitter
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: She offered her hand out to shake, in an awfully grown up gesture for an eight year old. "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm making a name tag for my dressing room door." In front of her sat a large yellow star made out of cardboard. Rachel/Tina friendship


The winter showcase was where all of the more artistically inclined groups at McKinley High School got to perform their work- the Jazz band, concert band, and of course, the glee club. It wasn't a _huge _deal, it wasn't like there would be judges or anything- most of the people in the audience would just be the kids' parents and friends. But still, it was a performance and therefore sort of exciting. And nerve wracking. Mostly nerve wracking for Tina, particularly after Mr. Schuester had asked her to sing True Colors again at it. She'd said yes, of course. She knew the song, and she could do well. But all of those people... ugh. She stared down at her shoes while Mr. Schuester went about helping the boys with a number. She was nervously poking around in her backpack for her sheet music when she saw a small piece of paper hit her desk. Artie was over with the boys, and Mercedes and Kurt (who had elected to not participate in the boys' number, but to do something with Mercedes instead) were chatting over something up in the back row. She looked over: Rachel.

Shrugging, she unfolded the piece of paper, but before she really had a chance to read the message, Rachel spoke up. "I could tell you were a little nervous. While I don't think I've ever had stage fright, there are some tips I've picked up to help fight it, in case it should ever occur. It might help."

"Umm, thanks," Tina said, a little overwhelmed, not so much at Rachel's words, but her writing- it wasn't just an encouraging little note, but practically an entire anti-nerves textbook. There were diagrams and important points had been highlighted for her. How long had Rachel been sitting there, writing up her little pep talk?

She didn't really have a chance to say anything else, though, because Kurt spoke up before she could, with mock concern. "Someone check her temperature, Rachel's helping someone else sing lead." Tina had a feeling that Kurt was being a little too harsh- he was probably just bitter over the Defying Gravity fiasco a few weeks before.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, a little huffy. "Excuse me for trying to use my experience to help my fellow teammate in an area where she's probably feeling a little insecure."

"Look, stop, we all know that if Mr. Schuester wasn't letting you open our performance with Don't Rain On My Parade, and sing lead on the closing number you wouldn't be so nice to Tina about all this," Mercedes added, and Tina knew she had a bit of a point. She thought back to when Mr. Schuester had asked her to sing Tonight from West Side Story. The song hadn't been right for her, whereas it probably would've suited Rachel's voice better. Still, she had been a little uncomfortable when Rachel has made the fuss that she had.

_Tina was fighting very hard to resist glaring at the teacher who had taken her by the hand, leading her to the table where another girl was sitting, alone. "Rachel? This is Tina. Would you like to help her feel welcome, let her sit with you? She's new here."_

_The girl- Rachel- smiled and nodded. She offered her hand out to shake, in an awfully grown up gesture for an eight year old. "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm making a name tag for my dressing room door." In front of her sat a large yellow star made out of cardboard. Her name was written in large, neat black bubble letters on it. The only thing that wasn't perfect about it was the slightly gooey glue and gold glitter that was on the border of the star. "I guess I over did the glitter a little. But I don't think anything can sparkle too much," she explained._

"_Your dressing room?"_

"_Oh! Well, it's technically not my dressing room yet. My dads took me to audition for Annie a few days ago." Tina noticed that Rachel had definitely said 'dads' not 'dad' or 'mom and dad', but didn't question it. "I'm just waiting on the cast list. But I'm going to get the part," she said, sure of herself. "Do you want to make a name tag for your door? It doesn't have to be for your dressing room or anything. You can borrow my glitter if you want."_

_So Rachel then helped Tina make a matching name tag, this one out of a purple heart with silver glitter on the border. Tina noticed that Rachel didn't tend to spend much time with the other kids, though, spending most of her time alone. Tina bonded with two other kids, Kurt and Mercedes, who she got along with well. Tina played with them on the playground, even a few days later when a visibly upset Rachel came to school. Tina knew she hadn't gotten the part that she'd wanted and wondered if the gluey yellow star would still be put up in Rachel's bedroom._

Tina found her voice. She knew that Rachel was abrasive and sometimes really hard to get along with, but so was Kurt, or Mercedes, or really just about anyone. Rachel just spoke up more often than most people. "Thank you, Rachel. This'll probably help me."

Rachel perked up a little at that, whereas she'd wilted a little when Kurt and Mercedes had berated her. "I can help with breathing techniques if you want," she added, a small smile. Tina nodded and they arraigned a day where Rachel could come over to her house to help. Tina still had the purple and silver heart on her door.


End file.
